


wherever i go (you bring me home)

by lveyrselfyoongi



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Awkward Dates, M/M, One Shot, Restaurant Date, Short, hoseok is there to save him, implied namjin, implied vmin - Freeform, yoongi got stood up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lveyrselfyoongi/pseuds/lveyrselfyoongi
Summary: au where yoongi gets stood up for a date in a restaurant and hoseok is there to save the day





	wherever i go (you bring me home)

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi thank you for clicking on this skdjsjd!!! it's been a while (let's say 2 years) since i've actually written anything so this probably isn't really good and i'm not that satisfied with it, but here it is!! let me know what you think of it in the comments or come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/93soutrotear) :)) (sorry for any errors, english is not my native language)

“Sir, are you ready to order?” the waitress asks for the second time. “Is it possible to just wait a little longer? I’m sure my date will be here any second.” Yoongi says. “Ofcourse.” The waitress smiles apologetically towards him and walks away again. Yoongi sighs and puts his head in his hands. Pressing on a button to turn on his phone, he sees Younghyun is already half an hour late. They made plans to meet up at 7.30 at the restaurant for their date, but he hasn’t shown up and nor is he answering any of the texts Yoongi sent him. He unlocks his phone and decides to message Namjoon.

**_yoongi_ **

**_8.04 pm_ **

_joon,,, he still isn’t here_

_tbh i probably got stood up lol who would wanna_

_go on a date with me anyway_

**_namjoon_ **

**_8.05 pm_ **

_hyung stop bashing yourself :(_

_im sure he has a good reason to be late_

_what time did you guys decide on to meet?_

**_yoongi_ **

**_8.05 pm_ **

_around 7.30_

**_yoongi_ **

**_8.06 pm_ **

_but it’s been more than half an hour and the waitress already came up to me TWICE asking if i wanted to order and people are staring at me_

**_namjoon_ **

**_8.06 pm_ **

_im sorry hyung :( i hope he shows up soon and otherwise he’s a dick_

_you deserve better_

**_yoongi_ **

**_8:07 pm_ **

_this is the most awkward thing that has happened to me_

_death seems like a good option_

**_namjoon_ **

**_8:07 pm_ **

_seokjin says you’re such a drama queen_

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes at his phone when he suddenly hears a voice. “I’m sorry that I’m late.” He looks up, straight into the eyes of someone he doesn’t recognize. Quickly, he puts his phone away while the unknown boy takes place in the chair opposite of Yoongi’s and smiles. Still in shock, Yoongi takes in the boy that is now sitting at his table. A boy with curly black hair, a smile that is brighter than the sun and pretty brown eyes. While the boy is taking of his jacket, Yoongi sees people looking at him, probably pitying him for having sat alone for so long. Yoongi leans forward, close to the other boy.

“You are not Younghyun.” Yoongi whisper-shouts. The boy shakes his head. “I don’t know who that is, but I couldn’t stand seeing you sit alone any longer. I think the waitress was ready to kick you out.” he says. Yoongi tilts his head and looks at him questioningly. “And who are you to save my ass?” Yoongi asks. The boy scoffs. “A friendlier answer would’ve been nice. But my name is Hoseok.” Yoongi sighs. “I’m sorry, I’m a bit on edge from everything happening today. Class was already a disaster to begin with and now I’m being stood up, so I guess you could say this day is a big mess.” Hoseok chuckles and leans back. “But thank you for saving me I guess.” Yoongi says, cheeks red. “It’s no problem really Yoongi-ssi.” When Yoongi hears his name, he raises his eyebrows.

“You know who I am?” Yoongi asks. Now it’s Hoseok’s turn to turn red. “Uh, yeah,” Hoseok begins, laughing sheepishly. “Your friend Jeongguk? He’s in my dance class. I heard him talk about you before.” Yoongi grins and shakes his head. “Only good things, I hope?” Hoseok nods firmly. “Definitely! He always talks about how good of a producer his hyung is and always let’s him sleep over when his friends sexile him.” Yoongi groans. “He never knows when to shut up, does he?”.

Yoongi and Hoseok have been engaged in their conversation for a while when the waitress comes over once again, Yoongi being finally able to order. Yoongi and Hoseok spend the rest of the evening together, spending time as if they had been friends for years already. Yoongi thought that it might’ve been awkward, seeing they hadn’t interacted one before despite having mutual friends.

After dinner was finished, Hoseok insisted on paying for both of them because he was the one who intruded on Yoongi. While Hoseok is taking care of the bill, Yoongi gets his phone out of his pocket and checks his messages.

**_namjoon_ **

**_8:09 pm_ **

_did i make you angry?_

_or did younghyun actually show up lol_

**_namjoon_ **

**_8:24 pm_ **

_i guess either way you died or he showed up_

_have fun hyung_

Yoongi looks up and sees Hoseok is still chatting with the waitress, so he quickly sends a message back to Namjoon.

 

**_yoongi_ **

**_10:03 pm_ **

_oh my god namjoon_

_i had the best night ever_

_i’ll update you as soon as i get home_

_hoseoks paying rn_

**_namjoon_ **

**_10:04 pm_ **

_hyung you’re back!!_

_also, hoseok? i thought you were with younghyun_

**_yoongi_ **

**_10:04pm_ **

_uhhh yeah about that_

 

“Ready to go?” Hoseok ask when he gets back. Yoongi gets up and shoves his phone back into his pocket. “As ready as I can be.” They walk towards the exit and Hoseok holds open the door for him and they walk into the cold November night. They walk away from the restaurant in silence, not knowing very well what to say.

“I had fun tonight.” Hoseok says, at the same time Yoongi starts to speak. “Thank you for not letting me sit alone.” Hoseok grins and Yoongi smiles. “You can go first.” Hoseok says. Yoongi takes a deep breath and looks at Yoongi. “Uhm, I just wanna thank you for, you know, not letting me sit alone and wallow in self pity.” Yoongi says, chuckling. “It was all my pleasure. I couldn’t let you sit alone for any longer, I’d rather not let cute boys sit all alone.” Hoseok answers. Yoongi looks at him. “Cute boys?” Hoseok turns red and starts to fumble with the sleeves of his jackets. “I mean, it’s not like you’re bad looking or something.” Yoongi smiles and looks down. Hoseok clears his throat. “We should do this another time. Not a date where I save you from being alone, a real date.” he says. “I would like that.” Yoongi says softly.

Yoongi and Hoseok walk for a while in a comfortable silence until they’re stand in front of Hoseok’s appartment. They come to a halt and look each other in the eye. Hoseoks leans closer and Yoongi’s breath hitches. “Thank you for tonight hyung.” he whispers and places a soft kiss on Yoongi’s cheek. Hoseok pulls back and starts walking towards the door of his appartment. Yoongi watches him dumbfounded, hearing Hoseok’s laughter somewhere in the background. “See you soon, Hoseokie.” Yoongi says.

When Hoseok is finally inside, Yoongi lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. With butterflies in his stomach, and the feeling of Hoseok’s kiss still lingering on his cheek he walks towards his own appartment, the thought of Younghyun far away in his memory. 


End file.
